


the promise of our dreamland

by park97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: "And so we wake up, and so we forget. On and on, we don't realize who we're hurting, or the promises we've broken, for far too long."Hinata lives in a dreamland and Kageyama can't remember someone he promised not to forget.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the promise of our dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> I had literally no idea what to name this fic, so I'm very sorry for the weird title.  
> Thanks to my 3 betas, any remaining mistakes are my fault.
> 
> inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEy36W1xX8c  
> also, sorry for the weird spacing, I copied it straight from a google doc and was a bit tired, so I didn't fix it.

“...yama! Kageyama! Wake up!”

Kageyama groggily opens his eyes to see a smiling boy staring down at him.

“Hinata. Good morning.” 

Hinata giggles at his disgruntled morning face. “Welcome back!”

Kageyama nods, rubbing his sleepy eyes open.

“You know, today is the 5000th time you came to visit. What’s wrong this time? Family troubles? Classmates being mean?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it,” Kageyama sighs.

“Well, okay then. Suit yourself.”

“Where am I this time?”

“Well, you’re out in this open field. I wanted to show you the stars today,”

Kageyama looks up above the field, where there are a million diamonds, shining, swimming and shimmering in a sea of blue. It’s a sight that knocks his breath away.

Hinata plops himself down next to Kageyama. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s nice,”

It _was_ rather nice, but something still felt a bit off about the whole thing, as if it was something that shouldn’t quite exist. The sky seemed almost too vivid, the stars a bit out of place. It almost seemed too bright, too perfect… too fake, even.

Kageyama shook those weird thoughts out of his head. All he wanted to do for now was stay in this moment, in the quiet calm of watching the starry sky with Hinata by his side.

“Hey, what’s your dream?” Hinata asks.

“Huh?” 

“I mean, you must have something you want to do, right?”

“Well…” Kageyama starts. “I really want to be a pro setter. In volleyball. Someday, you know?”

Hinata hums.

“I also like daydreaming about making even one friend,” Kageyama says quietly, almost sounding ashamed. “What’s yours?”

Hinata smiles, although a bit sadly. “Mine’s already been realized,”

_With you by my side, all my dreams have been realized._

Kageyama wonders what could be the reason behind his sad smile.

“Ha, it doesn’t matter what I say, since you’ll wake up eventually,” Hinata whispers to himself.

“What was that?”

“Ah, no. It was nothing, don’t worry! Just…” Hinata has a faraway look on his face as he murmurs the last sentence. “Don’t forget me for just this moment, okay?”

_Don’t forget me, please. Even if it’s just for a fleeting moment, don’t forget who “we” are._

Kageyama chuckles. “How could I forget someone so annoying? You’re my best friend, after all.”

Hinata smiles, though it still seems a bit tainted by sadness.

“Yeah,”

_What’s the point? You’ll forget me, still. No matter how hard I try, you’re going to leave me behind and forget all about this world._

Suddenly, his expression changes completely as he stands up.

“You must be hungry, right?” 

Kageyama suddenly realizes that he is indeed hungry, as his stomach lets out a loud, low grumble.

Hinata giggles and takes Kageyama’s hand.

“Come on!!” he cries as he runs off in a seemingly random direction, dragging the other boy along with him.

They run across fields of clouds and over the sidewalks of a blue city. There are streaks of shooting stars falling, but all Kageyama can focus on is the boy with slightly pink cheeks running in front of him.

Finally, they reach their destination: a lavishly set table of delicious looking foods.

There’s pork curry with eggs on top, meat buns, onigiri… all the food Kageyama loves.

He takes a seat at the table next to Hinata.

“I got all your favorites!” he smiles.

Kageyama takes a plate and starts piling food on it. The food never seems to run out, no matter how much he takes from the bowls, and he can eat as much as he wants without getting a stomach ache. There’s a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something’s wrong, that he shouldn’t be able to eat this much without getting a stomach ache, that bowls shouldn’t refill themselves, but Kageyama pushes these doubts away and continues to stuff his mouth.

At some point, it becomes a contest between Hinata and Kageyama about who can eat more food faster. They’re stuffing their faces with food, looking like chipmunks. It’s a delicious dinner, one that Kageyama would love to have every day.

“Oh yeah, what time is it?” Kageyama asks, mouth full of food.

“Eh? Why?”

“I can’t seem to remember how long it’s been,” Kageyama admits. “I can’t seem to remember a lot for some reason, almost as if everything’s blurring and melting around me.”

“Well, you know the saying, time passes when you’re having fun!” Hinata says, almost seeming to avoid the question completely.

Kageyama hums, nodding slightly.

Hinata has a sudden look of sadness pass over his face, almost as if he’s remembering a particularly bad memory.

Kageyama looks at him with concern. “You good?”

“I just…” Hinata sighs. “Don’t ever forget me for the rest of your life, okay?”

Kageyama sighs. “What’s wrong, seriously? You’ve been acting like this all day! Stop murmuring vague stuff and tell me what’s wrong!”

“You… you’re going to wake up,” Hinata says. “You’re going to leave me all alone again,”

_You’ll wake up, no matter what I do. Our “happy ending” can never come to pass. You’re going to forget me._

“What are you saying?” Kageyama asks, almost incredulous. “I’ll never leave you nor forget you, okay?”

Hinata looks at him and starts almost tearing up. “You… you’re really nice, y’know? You’re so innocent and pure-hearted, it almost makes me wanna cry!”

“Bwuh?? Pure-hearted? Innocent? What are you talking about?”

Hinata shakes his head. “Just a little more…” he whispers to himself.

_Just a little more time. Just a little more of this nightmare. If I could pause time… no, that would be selfish. The 6 AM alarm bell, signalling the end of our time together, is nearing, and then I’ll be all alone again. But even still, my heart will continue to breathe and live without him._

“Don’t forget me, even when you wake up, okay?”

Kageyama is about to say something when the soft sound of an alarm breaks the silence.

His eyes light up, as if he finally remembered he was in a dream.

“I won’t forget you, okay? See you again soon!” he promises as he fades away, out of reach of Hinata and out of the Meltyland.

Hinata reaches out for just a second while Kageyama disappears, wishing to be a part of Kageyama’s world, to have a shot at being real. He knew it all along, the fact that Kageyama couldn’t stay, but it still smarts, somehow still feeling unexpected.

Kageyama’s completely gone now, and Hinata allows himself to break down.

_I loved you, you know? I truly loved you, but you’re just going to wake up and forget about me,_

Already, he knows that every memory of him and this world will be wiped clean from Kageyama’s memory.

\--

_Kageyama opened his eyes to see a pastel colored land. He sat up to see a boy staring at him with a head of bright orange hair that contrasted greatly to the surroundings._

_The boy smiled a bright megawatt smile. “Welcome!! I’ve been waiting for you for so long, glad you finally made it!”_

_“W-where am I?”_

_The boy throws his arms wide and spins around. “Welcome to the melty land! This is a place for just you and me, okay?”_

_Somehow, Kageyama felt as if he’d known this boy for his whole life._

_“Sure.” he says._

\--

Hinata smiles sadly, remembering the first time he met Kageyama. 

He remembers something someone said a while ago, about how there was going to be a meteor shower that would wipe out the whole world, and almost feels guilty for looking forward to it.

Maybe, if he was able to pass on, he’d be able to meet Kageyama again some day.

Until then…

Hinata sighs and closes his eyes, waiting for the next time Kageyama- or someone else- visits.


End file.
